Playtime
by Little0Tsundere
Summary: AU: Misaki was searching for his missing brother, and ends up being held hostsge by a murderous sociopath.
1. Chapter 1

**So I came up with this story while I was falling asleep. The idea of Akihiko being a sociopathic man child would be an interesting read. Please understand the short length of the chapter, and the spelling errors this was written using a tablet. Also for those of you who wish to be aware the next chapter of "Intimate Curse" is halfway finished and should be updated by Saturday evening (in my time frame)**

* * *

><p>Misaki Takahashi, a young man of only age 18 walks carefully throughout the forest gently calling out. "Oniichan... Oniichan..." The person he is looking for is his own older brother, Takahiro. He had mysteriously disappeared a few months prior, and they believe that this was the last place anyone saw him. The brunette was part of a team of 12, 10 officers, his brothers fiancé, and of course himself. He went deeper into the forest, and looked up in shock to find the once cloud free sunny sky now had an ominously gray look to it. "The reports said nothing about rain." He muttered to himself continuing to travel deeper into the forest.<p>

Misaki continued on, constantly looking towards the sky. Thunder was constantly rumbling, and he could see lightning flash across the sky. The clouds as expected opened, and the horrible downpour began to drench him. In search of a temporary shelter Misaki began to run in a random direction. As he ran the rain appeared to become worse, the brunette almost felt like crying when as though it were a heavenly virtue. A large, almost castle like house appeared before him. Taking no time to question, or wonder Misaki ran towards the building?

He was breathing heavily, water dripping from his hair down his face. He looked around and saw the interior of the house, it was in horrible shape. Cobwebs so thick one could get lost in one, paint peeling from the wall, and of course a musty odor that screamed old age. However there were things in this house that confused Misaki. On the floor were hundreds of seemingly new or well taken care of toys. A teddy with shiny black eyes sat next to a toy gun with a foam bullet. A neatly placed stack of board games next to a half finished puzzle, and a deck of cards sitting right under an air hockey table. How these items mixed together made the young man feel uneasy, as though a dangerous psychopath was waiting in the shadows.

"Excuse me!" He wasn't sure why he was talking, but it made him feel better. "Umm... I was caught in the storm!" He turned his head towards the hall way and blinked. Someone in one of those rooms was tossing a pair of dice. Misaki began to walk towards that sound, he could feel his heart in his chest. "Excuse me?!" He yelled again and continued to walk towards the sound. "I'm sure you're upset with me invading your home, but I was caught in the storm and I need a place to rest." The clacking was enough to drive someone insane, of course the silence didn't help. Perhaps he only spoke to stay sane. He saw a door surrounded by a soft red glow and began to walk towards it. He felt like he was going to be the first person killed in a stereotypical horror film.

Ever so slowly he opened the door, and what he expected to be a murderous sociopath appeared to be a man playing a board game by himself. Misaki watched him as he rolled the dice moved 1 piece, then rolled it again and moved a different one. "Excuse me..." The man slowly turned around and stared at the blushing scared brunette. "I'm sorry about invading but I was caught in the storm so I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a while." The light flickered and revealed more of his features. This man had short platinum blonde locks that were swept from above the right ear over to the other side. His skin was almost translucent he was so pale, Misaki couldn't tell if his eyes were dark blue or royal violet because of the light.

"Suzuki we appear to have a guest." The man stared long and hard at a giant caramel colored teddy wearing a shiny red satin ribbon and nodded. "Why yes we should introduce ourselves." He stood up and walked towards Misaki, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the bear. "This is Suzuki-san." The smaller man broke out a small smile and reached forward, gently gripping the paw and moving it up and down. "Nice to meet you, Suzuki-san. "

"And I am Usami Akihiko, however I happen to prefer Usagi." Misaki stifled a giggle and grabbed his hand. " Nice to meet you Usagi-san." He giggled again, surprised by how friendly he was. The man gestured towards the game, and the brunette sat down. Helping to reset the game for two players, and began to play. He felt as though this stranger was nice, and yet something in the back of his mind was screaming at him to run. Run far away from this house and even farther from this man. Yet he did not know exactly why he felt that way.


	2. THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!

EDIT: I was unaware that I was unable to copy and paste the entire link, please just copy and paste into google and it should be the first link.

Please understand the importance of the following link! .gov(/)petition(/)stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr Sopa has returned and this petition is way below the number of signatures needed and only has a 6 day deadline. If we do not sign this all fansites, fanblogs, fanart, and of course fanfictions! Among many other items will be forever deleted. Please spread this as much as possible (You may copy and paste this onto your pages, or a temporary chapter of your story(s) if you wish.


	3. Chapter 3

Akihiko was a truly gracious host, having a wide variety of toys and games to keep the two preoccupied. Misaki had not even realized the storm had stopped outside. He hoped that once he found his brother he could introduce them to each other, Usami seemed to be the type that would get along easily with him. "So Usagi do you think the storm has stopped yet?" The man looked up at the ceiling, then towards the hall. 'Was he planning on leaving him?' He thought to himself as he looked back towards where Misaki should have been only to see the spot was now bare.

The man could feel his heart shatter, his dreaded loneliness had finally been lifted and now... Now he was going to leave him, just like the rest of them tried. Akihiko got up, and ran. Ran towards the only logical path he would take, through the single hall that lead right towards the door. He stopped, with a heart broken look on his face, Misaki was going to leave him. "What are you doing?" His eyes were wide with disbelief. "Oh Usagi, the storm stopped!" He placed his small hand on the door knob. 'No... don't leave me...' The man walked over, Misaki had started to step out when he grabbed his arm.

He looked back towards Akihiko as his grip grew tighter. "You're hurting me." The brunette muttered, however that seemed to mean nothing to him as he just held him tighter. "You can't leave yet, you haven't met everybody." The platinum blonde began to lead him through the house, heading through a pattern of corridors that was extremely confusing. "But you don't understand I need to find my brother!"

"Just meet the others, then you can go... Maybe." He mumbled the last word and stopped at a large door. The wood appeared to be rotted, black and green mold caked into the cracks. The hinges rusted, almost appearing as though it were caked in blood. Upon looking at the door Misaki felt his blood run cold. There was something that he did not want to see lying in wait behind it.

Akihiko opened the door slowly, and lead him into an extremely dark room. He sniffed the air and wretched, Misaki couldn't figure out what would make any place smell so putrid. The lights were suddenly turned on, the brunettes eyes widened in horror. Bodies hung everywhere, the heads missing from each one. Some had decayed to the point that the skin had turned black, peeling off and showing either bones or green and blue rotted muscle underneath. The opposite side of the room were the heads, kept high up on pikes.

The eyes on a couple of them were missing, rotted out and gone from the obvious age. The skin gray in pigment, completely dry as if every last ounce of moisture had been squeezed from them. The others varied in age, obviously newer than the first ones described however. Some slowly dripping strange fluids down the metal of the pikes, the skin peeling off colored green or black in various places.

The smell once again permeated Misaki's nostrils and he fell to his knees emptying out the contents of his stomach. Fluid dripped from his mouth as he looked towards Akihiko his eyes once again widening in horror. The man slowly took a head from a pike, obviously belonging to a man. Hebrushed his black hair from his glazed over eyes. Being careful of the glasses on his face, then moving to his neck and squeezing. Clear fluid and bits of tissue falling upon his shoes. "Niichan..." Misaki spoke in a shushed horror, before scrambling to his feet and beginning to run.

He slipped in the bile of fluid that came from him and fell hard on the concrete ground. Skinning his elbows and crying out as the acidic fluid went into his wounds. Akihiko began to walk towards him, slowly as if he were a wild animal playing with its prey before killing it off. "Misaki, what's wrong?" His eyes stared blankly, not even trying to blink. "St-stay the fuck away from me you psycho!" Misaki scrambled to get up, only to slip and knock into a shelf. It tipped a bit, however only enough to knock off one of the severed limbs that were on it. A bluish gray hand, fell off and landed on top of his head. Making the brunette scream in terror as he grabbed and threw it at Akihiko.

"Misaki you still need to play one last game with me." He stepped closer, not even caring about whether or not he was stepping in blood or vomit. Misaki was now trembling trying his best to get up and run away from this man. "We're going to play tag." The platinum blonde gave a tooth filled grin. "Now here are the rules. I'm going to be it, and you're going to have to get to base before me. If you touch base before I tag you than you win and can go home." Misaki was now standing up, his legs wobbling so horribly that he could not help but to use the shelf as some form of support. "I will give you a ten second head start, and I think base should be... The front door."

The brunette stared at the man, his heart pounding in his throat. "1..." Misaki burst away from the shelf in a full sprint. "2..." He began to scramble up the stairs, making it up part way before tripping on a loose step and falling forward. "3..." He managed to get into a crawling position and was scurrying up the stairs. "4..." His body had managed to clumsily make it up half way. "5..." Misaki managed to stand up again, and was now going up 2 steps at a time. "6..." The brunette was now at the door. "7..." He attempted to push it open, but to no avail. "8..." He began to kick and pound on it, tears now streaming down his face. "9..." Misaki was now screaming, slamming his entire body into the rotted wood. "10..." The door swung open just as Akihiko began to run up towards the stairs. Wasting no time Misaki ran out into the halls, complete unaware of the labyrinth that was lying before him.

* * *

><p>Misaki was now slowing down, his body had exhausted all of his current adrenaline and he had to rest. He looked at his phone, the battery was nearly dead and there was no signal. He guessed that he had been running for almost half an hour. The teen looked around, desperate for an escape root. All windows however were either too small for him, or boarded shut. Sneaking was not an option because the entire house had hard flooring with no sign of carpet except for the front room. He was about to sit down when he heard foot steps coming towards him and realized that rest was not an option he could take.<p>

He stood up and with wobbling legs began to run again. As he ran through the house he could not help but notice the pictures on the wall. It looked like an extremely happy family had once lived here. A beautiful mother, a strong father, an older boy with black hair, and of course a boy with platinum blonde hair a pair of blankly staring violet eyes. In all of the pictures the boy never smiled, not even once. Then he noticed a framed news article, it was obviously a front pager. According to the day the article was not any older than 10 years of age.

***Usami Family Found Slaughtered**

**The prestiged owner and proprietor of the Usami computer corporation Usami Fuyuhiko. Was found dead along with his wife Usami Miyuki, and oldest son Usami Haruhiko last evening at 10:28 PM. Unfortunately the body of his youngest son Usami Akihiko could not be found and a full scale search has been let out. If anybody knows or has any information about the location of the body please contact the police immediately-***

The article had cut off at that point and Misaki couldn't help but to cry, he had killed his own family. He began to run again, wondering what had made him do it. He took a random turn, and noticed that the papers framed in this room were from a childs notebook of some sort. The brunette stopped and stared at each one, learning a story he never would have imagined. They started off written in sloppy print, and the writing matured to a truely artistic penmanship. As if someone had practiced writing their entire life. The entries started off as a daily ritual it appeared, and eventually began to slowly fade out. Going from daily to weekly, and weekly to monthly.

The story basically started off with a young Akihiko, probably age 5 or 6, first learning how to write. Telling tales of how happy he was with his family. Than there was a turning point about 3 years after the story first initially began. His mom started to beat him, sometimes being punished severely for any little thing. Sneezing or coughing would be considered talking bad about her, or anything he drank would be considered stolen. Over time the story had become more horrendous, with being raped by a tutor. To his father completely ignoring his sons bruises, and of course his older brother making it worse. Convincing his friends to turn against him and bully him at school. The last thing framed was a suicide note, nothing emotional just a short goodbye and an explanation of how he was going to do it. With a noose made from his sheets he planned to hang himself from the main halls chandelier. The last page was dated one day before the newspaper article.

Misaki thought back to when he first entered the house, he saw the scattered toys and realized they were all fairly new. He also remembered seeing bits of glass and the remains of some type of electrical fixture on the ceiling. The story had pieced together in his mind. Akihiko attempted to kill himself, the chandelier was not connected in the correct manner. When he attempted it broke apart from the ceiling and a stray wire fell and electrocuted him. He fell to the ground, and his family gathered around and pretended to be worried about him. Something about being electrocuted caused his mind to snap and he went on a killing rampage. Akihiko then went into hiding in the basement just as the police had began to investigate.

All of this was extremely heavy to bear on his already weakened heart. Misaki wobbled a bit, before the blood rushed to his head as though he were upside down. He looked off and to his surprise he was almost to the front room. Misaki ran to the door and stopped right in front of it. He had won... He had won... The brunette began to laugh triumphantly when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Tag." Misaki was going to argue, but then realized that he wasn't on base unless he was touching it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Important message from the author: TRIGGER WARNING! If the following is a trigger to you I suggest that you stop reading now. Blood, gore, organs showing, knives and cutting, and medical abuse.**

Misaki woke up to nothing but darkness, he began to listen trying to figure out where he was. He heard a grotesque dripping next to him, then sniffed the air. The teen moaned loudly at the putrid smell and realized he was in the basement. After Akihiko had won their little game, he had fainted from overwhelming stress and exhaustion. He let out another moan and attempted to sit up, only finding that something was holding him down. Then something else was amiss, he attempted to move his body again and realized he was numb from the shoulders and down.

The lights suddenly flashed on and he was temporarily blinded. Misaki blinked wildly, trying to find the source of footsteps he was hearing. The teenager turned his head from side to side, trying his best to fade out the white that was corrupting his vision. Akihiko stood before him, a wide tooth filled grin on his face. In one hand he held what appeared to be the operation board game, and in the other a rusted scalpel. "Good evening." He spoke as if having a boy paralyzed for some reason, and trapped in his basement was completely normal. "Are you ready for another game?"

Misaki after a couple more moments was able to seize his blinking, regaining his vision to the point that he saw he was strapped to an operating table. His head and shoulders were strapped down, however the rest of his body wasn't. Of course why would they need to be strapped down? It was obvious that he could not move them at the moment. He glared at the game box, as a child playing Operation would always terrify him. That was because even though his fingers were quite nimble he would always touch the side causing the buzzer to go off. After a while his brother got rid of the game, either by giving it to the neighbors kids or donating it to a resale store. He could not remember.

"How am I supposed to play when I can't move?" Misaki growled weakly earning a chuckle from Usami. "Oh Misaki." He shook his head and lifted Misaki's shirt, exposing his thin stomach. "You're not playing." The man tapped where the breastplate* ended and the abdomen begun with the scalpel. "You're the game board." With that he drove the knife into his body, causing Misaki to cry out. It was strange, he felt the pressure and of course the knife going through. However he did not feel the pain that was supposed to come with it.

Akihiko began to slice, making a thin line from where his lightly toned abs begun and ended. Then at the first point of the line, sliced another horizontal line. Going from one of his ribs on the left to one on the right. Doing the same at the bottom of the line, only stopping at each hip bone. Misaki bit his lip, it didn't hurt however he could not stand to see this. His eyes were shut tightly just as Usami began to open the flaps of skin as though they were a book. Blood and some form of mucous began to flow out of himself. Puddling onto the floor, making a shiny almost black color.

Misaki moaned and looked back towards the man, who was adjusted the table to elevate his game boards body. Misaki watched in horror as he saw his own organs, twitching and gurgling. All of them either brown, or a fleshy color that he did not really expect them to have. He turned his head to the side, and began to vomit. Watching his stomach twitch as he did so. The teen stared at a puddle of watery fluid and felt a strong burning in his throat. Quickly realizing that his stomach was completely empty and that what he was staring at was a large puddle of acid. The teenager screamed and some more of his organs quivered. Then through the reaction of stress, his bladder emptied out leaving a wet stain on the front of his pants and a small yellow puddle to form on the table.

Akihiko ignored him and began to set up his game. Placing small plastic pieces into every crevice he could find, trying his best to go by how the games directions stated. Misaki whimpered and moaned, tears streaming down his face as Akihiko began to draw cards and of course play. Pulling out the bits and pieces of plastic which were now covered in a slime like substance. Which was once again assumed to be mucous.

* * *

><p>Eventually Akihiko appeared to have all or most of the game pieces. Misaki looked towards him, a glazed and exhausted look in his eyes. His pants sticking to his body because of the dried urine on them. He let out a loud moan, the teen was starting to feel his body again. Only he was just much too weak to scream or cry from the pain. He sniffed loudly, his face was still red from all the crying he had done even though it ended a while back. Snot that had dripped from his nose was dried in a crusted layer all over his mouth and cheeks. "Is... is it over yet?" Misaki asked in a raspy whisper, all he wanted was for this game to end. Hell at this moment he didn't care about surviving and getting to the police. All he cared about was not being here anymore, even if it meant dying.<p>

Akihiko chuckled and drew a card, causing Misaki's eyes to widen. This card was completely different from the others, made from torn paper more than likely some type of card stock. "Oh we're almost done." He snickered again and began to strap the boys entire body down. Lifting his head after doing so and placing what seemed to be a leather belt into his mouth. Holding his head down by hooking it under the table and adjusting it to the correct tightness. "For the win." He paused and lightly brushed his fingers against Misaki's exposed organs. "The appendix for two billion." With that he grabbed a finger like thing that was connected to his large intestine and sliced.

The numbness had worn off, and the pain was unbearable. Misaki screamed as loud as he could, muffled by the leather belt gag. The place where Akihiko had sliced was spraying a greenish brown liquid, where partially digested food was mixed into. His body was twitching and writhing horribly as he continued to scream. His bladder emptied itself again, this time most of the yellow fluid was now extremely dark in color and had gone through the clothes. The dried yellow puddle between his legs being washed away by a new larger one. His eyes rolled towards the back of his skull and Misaki passed out.

* * *

><p>He blinked and moaned loudly, no longer strapped to that operating table. He looked around to see a dusty old room. He was asleep on a large king sized bed, which was probably once white just like the sheets and comforter. All of which was now brown and yellow from age and mildew. Misaki attempted to sit up, only to find that a horrible pain would not allow him to do so. The teen remembered what had happened in full detail and began to kick his legs. Attempting to get rid of the urine soaked jeans, only to find that they were pleasantly dry.<p>

Weakly raising his arm he pulled the covers off of himself, only to see that he was wearing an old set of pajamas. They looked like they may have been a dark blue in color at one point. Now covered in small holes, some of the colors completely faded to white. The boy tried to turn to his side so that he could at least attempt sleep in a fetal position. Only to find that source of horrible pain would not allow him to do so. Breathing slowly he lifted up his shirt and stared down at his stomach. All of his open woulds had been sewn closed in a skillful manner. They were lightly swollen, only proving that the healing was already beginning.

Misaki sighed and began to have a coughing fit. His face turning red when he tried to suck in air, only to find that made his coughing worse. It eventually stopped, and left him gasping for air. His throat and tongue were so dry, he attempted to lick his chapped lips only to find that the two dry textures were slightly painful rubbing together. The teen let out another moan, and heard a click from the door. Akihiko standing perfectly still was a glass in his hand. "Ah..." Misaki let out a small sound and stared at the glass with a hopeful look in his eyes. The liquid in the glass was a murky light brown, and if one looked closely they could see that it had small particles floating inside of it. However when once is practically dying of thirst they will drink just about anything.

Akihiko chuckled and walked over to him, gently holding his head up and holding the glass towards his lips. Tipping it just enough for a small stream of liquid to flow into the young mans mouth. Misaki drank the fluid without any complaints, he did not care that what he was drinking was filthy water all he knew was that he needed some fluid inside of himself. The glass was empty after just a few moments, and Akihiko set the glass down. He let out a loud yawn and crawled under the blankets. His body touching Misaki's, making the boy begin to breathe rapidly. "Wh-what are you doing?!" He yawned again and turned to his side. "I'm the only one who lives here. Whose bed did you think this was?"

The brunettes eyes went wide as he stared around the room, tears flowing gently from the large green orbs. This was the room his mother had abused and beaten him in. Where he came and cried for god only knows how long, where his brother had gotten whom he thought were his best friends to beat up and desert him. This was the bed he was more than likely raped on. As for the sheets, these may have been the exact ones Akihiko had planned to make a noose with.


End file.
